


An Interesting Visit

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica franky fancfic prompt: how about erica isnt the governer anymore and they havent seen each other for months. Franky gets a little out of the blue from erica asking if she can come visit her and erica tells franky she loves her for the first time during the visit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interesting Visit

Franky picks up her mail, sighing as she headed into her room. Fan mail didn’t quite give her the ego boost it used to. She flicked through the letters absently, until coming across a certain handwriting that she would never forget. She turned the letter over quickly and peeled it open, trying not to set any expectations. It had been over three months since the governor had disappeared without a trace. Franky had played it tough; after all, it wasn’t great form for the top dog to pine over the former governor. It was just another take-over, a complication but nothing more. Of course, the truth was she missed Erica like hell, and well, once Bea had been let out of the slot, things at Wentworth were...shit. There was another battle on for top dog, Franky’s studies weren’t going quite as well as they had under Erica, and the new governor’s walks across the yard just weren’t the same.  
Her eyes raced over the words quickly, then went back and then read slower, careful not to miss a single word or inflection. Erica wanted to come and visit – what could she possibly want to visit for? Surely it wasn’t exactly a great look for her to visit a prisoner. Franky had to stop her head from running wild, unsuccessfully of course; did she just want to check on Franky, on her studies, maybe just on Wentworth? Surely, she could do that without having to actually see Franky. Was it possible, Franky hoped against hope, that maybe Erica missed her too? She scrawled back shortly and quickly; as if she were going to deny seeing the ex-governor. In fact, she counted down the days.

Franky rarely had visitors; she’d forgotten about all the shitty searches that came with them, but seeing Erica sitting at that table, nervously it seemed, made it worth it. She made her way over with her usual swagger and sat down.  
“Hey,” she kicked herself for not being more articulate, “Been a while.”  
Erica smiled, “It has. Keeping out of trouble?”  
Franky shrugged, “Sure, mostly. A spot here or there. The new governor isn’t quite as motivating as you,” she smirked.  
Erica rolled her eyes, “You should still keep your nose clean, Franky.”  
“Okay, if you say so,” Franky nodded, licking her lips.  
“How are your studies going?” Erica asked, still speaking completely professionally.  
Franky laughed openly, “They’re okay. They stuck me with some new tutor, she’s sort of cute I guess, bit old for me though and she speaks in this horrible monotone that makes everything so boring… I don’t know, Erica,” Franky stopped smiling, “Wentworth isn’t the same without you,” she said sincerely.  
Erica sighed, tapping her fingernails on the desk, “I’d be disappointed if you didn’t pursue your degree, Franky.”  
Franky frowned, “Why did you come here? To make sure I’m keeping out of trouble, studying hard?”  
“I put a lot of time and effort into you, Franky – “  
Franky pretended to shiver, “Cold, Erica. Really cold.”  
“I didn’t mean… I’ve…I guess… I missed you,” Erica finally choked out.  
“Wasn’t that hard, was it?” Franky smirked, but wiped it away quickly as Erica rolled her eyes and shook her head, “I missed you too,” she said quietly, “I don’t understand, it’s not your fault Jacs’ was murdered and you were helping the system progress – “  
Erica held up a hand, “Franky, please don’t hash all this out. I’ve done it a thousand times, it’s no use, I can’t change anything.”  
“Can’t you – “  
“Franky,” Eica said in exasperation, “I’m working another job now.”  
Franky couldn’t hide the disappointment on her face, “Yeah, of course you are.”  
“Bills to pay,” Erica stated, “You know there’s one good thing about me leaving Wentworth.”  
Franky snorted, “No, Erica. There’s not,” she leaned back, crossing her arms.  
Erica smiled and bit her lip nervously, “There is,” she argued.  
Franky frowned, “What are – “  
“I can tell you this,” Erica started, “Franky… I love you.”  
Franky blinked rapidly then frowned, “What?”  
“I love you,” Erica stated with more certainty this time, “I miss you because I love you.”

Franky was lost for words and stuttered, “I didn’t expect… ,” she sighed, “Erica, I don’t…I don’t even know what love is,” she said quietly, “But I have these,” she frowned, “feelings for you that I don’t feel for…anyone else. I want to make you happy, I like to see you smile and I love making you laugh. That’s why I would always rile you up, you were so cute when you blushed and that smile is so sweet and – “  
Erica laughed quietly, “I get it. You don’t like the words.”  
“No, it’s not that, I just haven’t said them since I was a kid. To my dad, and that didn’t mean much. I don’t think about romantic love.”  
“Bullshit,” Erica challenged, “I bet you do.”  
Franky shrugged but smiled, “Maybe since someone came along, I might have longed for it a little bit,” Franky bit her lip, “Okay, fine, you want the truth? I’ve been trying my hardest not to pine for you. I care about you. I want you close. I want to see you every day again.”  
Erica looked at Franky tenderly, “I know. And I you, but we can’t. Not yet.”  
“So what? You just come here, tell me you love me and then walk out through those gates again? Thanks a lot, Erica,” Franky lent back again and crossed her arms.  
Erica lent forward, “No, I’ll be back. They can’t stop me visiting you, Franky. You know you’re entitled to visitors every fortnight? Well, I’ll be here.”  
Franky chewed her lip nervously and looked to the guards around the edges of the room as she lent forward but kept her eyes on the table below her.  
Erica’s expression softened, “You don’t believe me, do you?”  
Franky looked up at Erica, “I want to.”  
Erica reached out and took Franky’s hand in her own, circling her knuckles, “I will be here, I promise you. Let me prove it to you.”  
Franky licked her lips and looked down at their entwined fingers then back to Erica’s face, god she did that smile so well, “Okay, I’ll see you in a fortnight,” she smiled.  
Erica beamed and nodded, “Good,” she checked her watch and stood up, “Time… But I will see you soon,” she looked around the room, before pulling the younger woman into a hug, “I love you,” she whispered, feeling Franky nod into her shoulder as she swept her fingers quickly over Franky’s cheek.  
“See you soon,” Franky agreed as she pulled away, returning Erica’s smile and watching for as long as she could as Erica left the room, before she was escorted back to her cell.


End file.
